dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Min Sun Ye
Perfil thumb|250px|Sunye *'Nombre: '''Sunye (선예). *'Nombre Completo:' Min Sun Ye (민선예). *'Nicknames': Min, Sun, Líder Min. *'Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, DJ, MC, Actriz. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: . *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''162cm. *'Peso:' 45kg. *'Tipo de Sangre': A. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment. Biografia Sunye nació el 12 de Agosto de 1989 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, a la muerte de su madre, su padre, al encontrase muy enfermo; no pudo ocuparse de ella, así que sus abuelos son como sus padres. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, le siguió su padre; ahora solo queda su abuela y un tío. Es conocida como Sunye, y en América como Sun. Fue descubierta en el 2001 por r JYP EntertainmentPark Jin Young (JYP) ganando 99% Challenge Project sabiendo que tenía una voz maravillosa. Fue entrenada desde 2001 tanto en el baile como en el canto. Ha hecho muchas colaboraciones con artistas como 8eight, Park Jin Young , Mighty Mouth ,Davichi ,TaeYeon, etc. Ha hecho apariciones en videos como en Forever de Lee Byul. Ha estado siempre entre las mejores cantantes coreanas obteniendo 1er, 2do o 3er puesto. 'Noviazgo y Matrimonio: Sunye comentó de su novio por primera vez en el programa Strong Heart, ella dio a conocer que el chico no pertenecía al medio artístico y que lo había conocido a través del servicio comunitario que ambos habían realizado. Más tarde reveló el nombre del mismo, James Park, un misionero oriundo de Canadá. El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia; JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sunye contraería matrimonio con James, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, detendría sus actividades en el grupo convirtiéndose en una miembro inactiva, ella y Mimi son miembros inactivas del grupo en este momento. En agosto de 2013, JYP Entertaiment anunció que las Wonder Girls volverían a la industria musical en Corea, lanzando un álbum en el 2do semestre de 2014. El 4 de abril de 2013 Sunye hace un comunicado oficial a través de su cuenta en Twitter sobre su estado de embarazo de 3 meses de gestación, ella dió un mensaje de respeto hacia todas las mujeres que ya son madres y pidió oraciones para que su futuro hijo nazca sin ningún tipo de complicación. El 16 de octubre de 2013 nació su hija Hailey, lo comunicó a través de su cuenta Twitter junto una foto de la recién llegada. Películas *The Wonder Girls Temas para Dramas *''Please Come To Me - tema para Ooh La La Couple (2012) *''The Sound of Love - ''tema para Feast of the Gods (2012) *''Maybe - ''tema para Dream High (2011) *''II wol Jih - ''tema para Han Sung Byul Gok (2007) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *Welcome to Wonderworld *MBC Show ! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y T.O.P) *Solomon's Choice *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Kim Yoo Bin y Jung Yong Hwa) *KBS Music Bank (Co-Hosed So Hee y Shindong) Vídeos Musicales *Forever- Le Byul *Cry With Us-Various Artist *I Love Asia- Various Artist *This Chrismas- JYP Nation Colaboraciones *8eight - The First *8eight, Park Ye Eun y Pdogg-Sai *Park Jin Young - Back To Stage *Mighty Mouth - Energy *Various Artist - Cry With Us *Various Artist - I Love Asia *JYP Nation - This Chrismas *Davichi y Tae Yeon - Stand Up For Love *Tae Yeon , Nam Gyu Ri y Ga In - Button *Jo Kwon - That What Are For Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: Wonder Girls (miembro no activa ) **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina *'Educación:' Instituto Superior Chung Dam, 2º año. *'Familia:' James Park (Esposo), Hailey (Hija), Abuela y tio *'Debut:' Wonder Girls 2007 single álbum. *'Descubrimiento': 99% Challenge Proyect *'Especialidad': Acting / Poppin/Street / Weakness / Chinese Strength Coreografía y Canto *'Habilidades:' Canto y Baile *'Tiempo de entrenamiento': 5 años y 6 meses *'Instrumentos: Sabe tocar muy bien el piano. *'''Idiomas: Coreano, inglés, japonés y chino. *'Religión: '''Cristiana. *'Fanclub:' Sunlights. *Internacionalmente es conocida como Sun. *Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre murió en el 2011. *Es muy positiva y alegre aunque no tenga a sus padres. *Es la que les da el ánimo a las chicas cuando algo va mal. *Protege mucho a sus integrantes de grupo, como si fueran sus hijas. *Antes se pensaban que Taeyeon y Sunye eran rivales ya que son liderezas de grupos K-pop muy populares, pero después aclararon que son muy amigas desde su debut. *Es muy cercana con todas las integrantes de Girls' Generation y los integrantes de Super Junior . *Ella mencionó que quiere promocinar su próximo disco en inglés y dar una gira en México. *Dijo que si no fuera cantante quisiera ser chef. *Se casó el 26 de enero en el Seoul Hotel con '''James Park.' *Después de casarse con James Park hace unos meses, Sunye anunció una gran noticia en su cuenta de Twitter con el siguiente texto: “Respeto a todas las mamás del mundo que conocieron los misterios y las maravillas de la vida. Se nos ha concedido un bebé en la luna de miel. Creo que es un momento perfecto para compartir la noticia de nuestro bebé ahora que estoy en mi tercer mes. Por favor recen para que nuestro bebé sea capaz de crecer saludablemente en mi vientre”. *El 16 de Octubre a las 10:16 am (Canadá) Sunye ha dado a luz a su primer bebe:una niña la cual peso 2.9 Kg, lleva por nombre Hailey y en coreano Eun Yoo Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarina Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:DJ Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActriz